


Stuck between a rock and a hard place

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Writing, No Plot/Plotless, Stream of Consciousness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Windows - Freeform, humor?, it's a mess, senseless, so random, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in Stiles' case he's stuck between his phone and the bathroom window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck between a rock and a hard place

“You have got to be kidding me.” Stiles mumbled when he realized he couldn’t move. This wasn’t how Stiles wanted to escape from this situation. He had been stuck like this for a solid five minutes now. Someone was more than likely to call the cops on him if he doesn’t get out soon. Better yet, that so called bounty hunter that his dad “hired” to kidnap him from his office will show up and more than likely handcuff him and throw him in the back of truck. Okay, slight exaggeration, but not the point right now.

Something Stiles did not want to do again. It had taken him an eternity to convince the man that he would willingly go with him. Total lie by the way. Stiles just kept on rambling on and on Star Wars, his best friend Scott, his love for curly fries. Really anything you could think of he rambled about it. But it was just long enough for him to pickpocket his cellphone from the man. A lot of good that it would do now since it's about 5 feet away from him.

“Come on,” Stiles gritted as he tried to shimmy his hips through the small opening, “Come on damn it.” But that didn’t seem to work either, “Worst. Day. Ever.” Stiles hang his head in defeat.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that,” A familiar voice chimed in when a pair of feet appeared in Stiles line of vision. Stiles lifted up his head and was now face to face with familiar green eyes that had a hint of amusement in them if you looked past the scowling face, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Not one word.” Stiles said trying not to sound like he was caught, “Just help me get out of here.”

“Now why would I do that?” The man challenged him as he picked up Stiles’ phone.

“Because it’s your job.”

“As the bounty hunter or your boyfriend?”

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“Can we not?” Stiles gestured around himself, “I’m stuck in a window for Christ’s sake.”

“If you had kept your end of the deal you wouldn’t be stuck, now would you?”

“Your caring for my well-being is showing.” Stiles told him sarcastically.

“Always.”

“Mock me later, alright.” Stiles begged knowing Derek was going to tell this story to his dad the moment they get to Beacon Hills, "I'll make an effort not to call the office."

Derek gave him a smirk,“You’re telling your father why we were late.” Derek told him as he began to pull Stiles out the small opening.  

Once Stiles was free, "The next time you take the phone from me I’m chucking it out the window.” Derek warned him as he pulled Stiles into a kiss and forced him back to the car.

Stiles doesn’t last five minutes and was stranded without a phone for the rest of the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with my [tumblr](http://retrospectiveindividual.tumblr.com/) I promise I don't bite
> 
> Also season 4 of TNH starts January 21st! 
> 
> Here's the [link](http://archiveofourown.org/series/82948) to the series to get caught up :)


End file.
